


Life Goes On

by sherlockingbatch



Series: Without Wasting Time [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fan Characters, Father-Daughter Relationship, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Good Peter, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Peter Parker, Stalking, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, spiderman - Freeform, workaholics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: Over the last years, Tony and Steve have become great friends.Unexpected surprises await the duo who went to France for Julia's wedding.Concerned about his future, a university student changes Tony's life plus this unexpected love will drive Steve crazy.and an old enemy reappears.I planned 20 episodes but it may change. Updates every Sunday.





	1. Confessions Part I

2002 Summer,

 

 

 

“come on we are gonna be late”

“No, we won't”

“What is this even?!”

“A shirt.”

“I see it. I was questioning your choice of color.”

“If you don't like I can just go upstairs and-“

“No no no. You know what, I accept.”

“Tony...”

“Purple just isn't your color Steve.”

“It seems very good to me.”

“Sometimes I wonder if you are color blind-“

“I was, back in 1941-“

“Oh get in the car!!”

They were just leaving the house in Malibu, Tony's home, where Steve exactly crushed in four months ago. These two became inseparable in less than three years. They lived together back when Tony had a house in NY.

“We have a flight to catch Steve I cannot just miss it.”

“I thought its no problem by it being your plane.”

“True. But I don't want to be late.”

It was an important event, Julia was getting married three days later and the wedding was going to be held as a small ceremony in France, Nice.

 

 

Over the years since his awakening Steve also got familiar with Julia, although they were family, he was her dad, it kinda did not felt like that. When they first met, decided to be friends. For the last three years, they were friends indeed. Steve was not sure if he wanted something more. Julia was an adult now she did not need any fatherly attention. However, it kinda hurt when she texted Tony to walk with her on the altar. These two spent years together and Steve understood. Still, it hurt a little. But since it was Julia's big day Steve was determined to be quiet and just be happy for his daughter.

On the other hand, Tony practically cried when he received a text and called Julia immediately, wept on the phone with happy tears and saying how he was so happy and congratulated her engagement.

“It is stupid... Uh back in the 90s when all the adults kicked the bucket – and I felt like I had no one but her, so we clung each other until each of us would build our family. At first, it was two of us but now we are 4. Me, you, Julia and Claude.”

Tony said those things when Steve asked why Tony got too much emotional. He did not mean to ask that way but thankfully Tony did not get offended. It was his personality, Tony was emotional, he would cry over movies.

Claude seemed to be a nice guy according to Tony it was one of her longest relationships and Julia was so in love with him even after years. He was a painter too like Steve, loved art. Steve talked to him about art for three hours non-stop and never got bored. He also seemed a nice guy, Steve had a positive feeling of Claude. He was not going to break Julia's heart. If so, Steve knew a few cool ways of murdering someone without leaving a trace.

 

 

Now they were flying to NY with a private jet Tony arranged and from there they had flight tickets. To Tony, there would be enough time to recover from jet-lag. Steve, of course, did not have any issue with staying awake without sleep, Tony learned how it is during the times Steve lived with him.

At first, getting used to each other became a problem their habits were so different but Steve wanted his own place instead of an apartment SHIELD got for him. Steve wanted personal belongings with many memories but they all went lost back in the 40s. He did not want to crash on her daughter's house too. Tony just made it easier for him to accommodate and convinced they could never be strangers. With time, everything got better. When Tony moved to California Steve continued to live in NY, sometimes in DC for urgent SHIELD business ever came up. He was also seeing a young woman named Jenny but things did not work out well. Months later Steve phoned Tony about he was thinking about if he could ask to be employed from a different city. Phonecalls made with Nick Fury, Julia. And a few more people, everything was arranged. Steve got onto his bike and traveled to California in two days.

When they landed in NY they still had more time for the actual flight to France, like 8 hours. Tony did not like to stay indoors in the airport and wait in a coffee shop checking the time every 5 minutes.

“You could've slept,” Steve said.

“I think I will sleep on plane” Tony responded but wasn't sure at all. He preferred a real bed to sleep.

“How we can pass time... Steve do you want some pizza?”

So they went to a famous pizza place. Steve was not really hungry but he ate anyways but Tony was starving. Sometimes he was working so hard he could forget to eat, one thing that pissed Steve.

“I just love how you ignore your appetite and say you don't want to eat but five minutes later you eat all these slices with hunger-“

“Come on Steve I said we should go eat pizza.”

“I was talking in general.”

“Are you done making fun of me?”

“I am not!”

“You just said that-“

“Tony I was overreacting in a fun way, something you always do.”

“If you were a workaholic you'd understand me”

“I am pleased I am not. I just want my friend not to starve.”

“Even if I don't eat I drink coffee.”

“Tony that's far worse.”

 

 

As they were making fun of each other, they finished eating and left the pizzeria, continued to talk. But one headline in front of a kiosk made Tony's attention.

“What is this??? Spiderman?”

Steve turned his head to this and took a newspaper. They both started to read the news.

“I heard about him. I think – I think he is a hero but as far I know all my experiments were destructed.”

“There could be another way how he gained his powers.”

“I wish we could know more but for now SHIELD only watches him.”

“Do you think he is really a good guy?”

“I know he is. He fought this Goblin guy back a few months ago. Ever heard of him?”

“No Steve. I am a workaholic as you said I forget to eat, how would I know superheroes hanging in the NY streets? No offense.”

“Not offended. This guy, Goblin murdered two boarding directors in Oscorp and attempted to murder few civilians. Spiderman handled him. He was Norman Oscorp all along, killed his company's directors. Oscorp also dead. Spiderman shoots webs around. SHIELD never tasked any of us about Spiderman, he is from NY obviously and that's it. A good guy.”

“Wow Cap so many praises for the unknown guy”

“Well, he deserves-“

“-Who do you think is under that mask?”

“No idea.”

“Maybe in the future, you could work together huh?”

But Steve seemed to think something else.

“What's bothering you, Cap. Talk to me.”

“Nothing. I remembered something about work.”

“Today we both chatted about this topic and now you are turning into a workaholic, wow I like it.”

“It is not that Tony. Keep secrets please?”

“SHIELDs dirty laundry? Spill.”

“Tony...”

“Okay okay. I am serious. Look.-“

“Before I asked for my transfer I was following a young woman, a rogue. She is a very skilled killer. I was going to be sent to... sent to deal with her.”

“You mean, killing her.”

“Yes. I was doing my researches but things came up. They tasked another agent instead of me.”

“Is he good? Of course, he is, well. They sent him instead of you – did they?”

“I don't know. Probably.”

“Shit. Was she beautiful?”

“Tony---“

“Hey be honest with me Cap. Would you like her, find attractive?”

“I never looked at her in this way!”

“Of course you did not.”

Steve had no idea what Tony implied. True, Steve reluctant to meet another person in his life. A minimalist maybe. Fewer people less drama.

“I don't know how to get over of someone I lost okay. We talked this Tony.”

“Yes, Steve I remember. But it was last year. Are you really looking for someone, I think not because you are an attractive man and you have no idea.”

“You talk so easy. What about your love life? All you have is your work. Do you think your life goes on?”

“Probably never Steve. Work... it will always be there.”

 

 

They did not speak for a minute. Reached Central Park. Watching kids playing Tony stopped walking.

“I am never going to have a kid Steve. Not biologically.”

Steve looked surprised with that. “I – I am sorry Tony, I “

“I am gay.” Then Tony looked into Steves' eyes directly. “I am attracted to men. I don't think I will ever meet a woman who could change my mind – although what gender you are attracted is not something that could change. Or maybe it is because before I found the truth about myself, I accepted myself, I realized dated a lot of women.”

“I did not know Tony”

“It's fine now, I accepted. I would probably never tie the knot with my soulmate if it is a man. Probably a man. Women really aren't attractive to me anymore. I don't know how to express.”

Tony took a deep breath and continued-

“But you don't really have those problems right? You could be happy. Maybe have another kid and actually watch them grow up, instead of feeling the pain every time you look at Julia. We understand it.”

“You do? Because you are wrong, it is not something like that Tony.”

“How it is?”

“I know I missed a lot of years but I want to be there for Julia forever. Now that I am here I could do that. But she won't let me and I understand her.”

“wow,” Tony said. He was a little astonished. “We were thinking that you don't want to live in the past and Julia never wanted to force you into any role. That's why she was distant.”

“oh” Now everything was clear.

To Tony, it was almost like Steve did not finish what he was saying and he shut up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear and the more this conversation continued it would give Tony a lot headache to deal. Thankfully his phone ringed.

“Ah right on time.” He showed the screen to Steve. It read “Pepper Potts”

“Who is this?”

“I nicknamed my assistant – well she is transferred to marketing but still also assistant- Hey Pep?” and he started talking to her about fridges with Bluetooth connection.

Steve had a lot to confess but it was no time or place. He actually preferred to stay silent but to have a heart to heart talk to his daughter all secrets had to out.

Steve couldn't break her heart before her wedding.

 

 

8 hours passed incredibly fast and they were on the plane. Another set of long hours of flight, Steve watching a movie and mostly sleep, Tony only slept for maybe 2 hours. It was morning when they landed in France, Nice. Julia was present at the airport waiting for them. She kissed both men on the cheeks- “Tony you look dead walking”

“I am fine sis”

“No, he isn't”

“No, you aren't. But it's fine. I planned all the things you and Steve have to share rooms, sadly, so I hope each of you have earplugs against snoring sound. Your beds are ready, Tony I don't want any objection I expect you to sleep until dinner time. Steve, you might also need resting, but maybe a breakfast first.”

Tony groaned at mentioning of sleep order but instantly nodded because he was tired.

“Julia you did not need to plan all.”

“No, I had to. You will be staying in our villa as guests – well its Claudes, but from now on ours. 5 room, all occupied. Claude has two sisters and their kids. His mother. And you.”

“Juls thank you so much.”

“Its really nothing Tony. I could not let you find a strange hotel nearby. Well, all the hotels are good here. But I want you to be my guests. That's all.”

And together they drove for the villa, Tony already starting to doze off in the backseat.


	2. Confessions Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #happypride

Tony slept really well until dinner that day and woke up to the sunset views. Steve was already settled, their suitcase next to the bookshelf. There were two beds in the room, Tony had chosen the one by the window. Steve chose the one next to the closet. Claude and his sisters probably shared the room. The pictures were affixed on the cabinet and on the walls. Smiling little children, school memories, birthday cakes. There was a glass door that opened to the balcony, Tony went out. He could see the beach.

When he returned to the room, Julia knocked and came in and the two hugged again.

"The view is spectacular"

"I'm glad you like it and I wanted you to come and see it with your eyes."

"There's a decorator I know, I can recommend it to you. We share the same mobile phone. "

Julia tickled him." In fact, we both work in the city, so we won't leave our apartment. This will be like our second home. "

"Nice thought. I liked the room and the balcony. You can turn this place into a guest room."

"We actually planned everything. One study room, two guest rooms. "

Julia opened the door and started walking down the corridor. There were spiral stairs going down. "This is really dangerous. Claude told me fell from here many times as a child."

"My decorator friend will help you."

Julia looked worried. "there are three children at home. I'm scared of those stairs. "

Tony could understand her. Children and elderly people were her vulnerable points.

"Steve's already adapted, huh." They came to the kitchen. It was like a living room. There was a television on the wall and everyone was sitting at the huge table for eight people. Julia introduced them to Tony, Claude's mother Ginny, her sisters 'Julie' and Audrey and their husbands. The kids are Emma, Denise, and Tommy.

"We ate when the kids were hungry, Tony, sit down in my chair," Julie said. Tony loved her instantly. Audrey was quieter, with Denise in her lap, making constant noises, even though she couldn't speak.

Ginny, Steve, and Claude, ( _Tony was not surprised)_  having a deep chat about art. Ginny was a painter, who retired from the bank and continued her passion. Tony talked to her about the economy. ( _and Pepper came up his mind, her name was Virginia, but the people in the office sometimes called her Ginny_ )

"Tomorrow we'll walk around the beach a little bit," Claude said.

"Won't you need help?" Ginny said, "You have your wedding the next day." "No, Mom, we got it."

"Nothing will go wrong until the last moment," Julia said, confident. Audrey and Julie laughed.

"I was 37 weeks pregnant at my wedding," Julie said, laughing with her husband. "Everyone was worried that day. But I knew it would go well." The rest of the evening was fun. They went for a walk to the beach. The kids wanted ice cream. Then they came to a small square on foot. There were angel statues on the fountain.

"This place is very active at night. It's better than New York in my opinion." Ginny told Tony. Tony and Steve laughed. Then they sat down in a bar. Even though Steve seemed to be used to it, there seemed to be some tension between him and Julia. Steve was trying not to show. Could Julia be mad at him? He did not think so. But he had to talk to his daughter, he had one more secret to tell. He was going to say after the wedding.

 

 

 

 

The next day passed without incident. The sisters went to the beach after breakfast with their families. Claude joined them after several phone calls. Tony Steve Julia was left at home.

"I'm taking the car, I'm going downtown," Julia said in the afternoon. He's been working on SHlELD's new research center all day. She said, "I'm getting married tomorrow and I'm still explaining to these morons." She was very angry. "and the store where I bought my dress doesn't send it home. It's a really great day."

"But the road is not too far?" Steve asked, definitely upset. Luckily, Julia wasn't an aggressive person. "Hm. Less than an hour. You come too."

Tony was talking to Pepper in the hall. He couldn't hear it clearly. "TONY WE'RE OUT."

"Pepper for a second" got up. "I don't hear what's going on, Jul."

"We're going to get my dress, Steve and I. It may take two hours. Could you stay home, Claude may not have taken the keys again." She explained. "Claude is so forgetful. He forgot the keys twice."

"No problem, Jul, of course, I will."

"You're great. There are food and beer in the fridge. You know where the movies are, the CD player. Feel at home."

"All right, have fun. I'm on the phone" Then he returned to talking to Pepper. Bluetooth refrigerators were a legend, so why didn't investors want them? The magnets could have been history, Tony thought. He finished a phone call. He took a beer out of the fridge and looked to the fridge as he was going out into the garden. The fridge was also full of pictures. and souvenirs of various cities. But it was very messy.

He opened his beer and sat on the chair and started watching the sea. When he returned to California, he had to make a more effective presentation about fridges and he had to manage the main office in New York at the same time. He was only 32, but his life was very stressful. He saw a couple of white hairs on his head last week. He just wanted to enjoy a moment, turned his face to the sun, took off his shoes and socks. It would be enough to stretch her legs to the coffee table and take the sun for only ten minutes.

But maybe it was over ten minutes. He woke up from his dreams with the doorbell. It should be Claude and the others. Tony didn't like to walk around barefoot, so he looked for slippers in the garden. He had just entered the kitchen, suddenly his feet hurt. He looked down in surprise, didn't see the glass shatter. ( _slippers were thin_ )

The door rang again as he trying to figure out what had happened. Tony ran it this time. "Hello, little monkeys, how was the sea?" The quiet house was filled with multiple noises.

"Are you comfortable with my slippers?" Claude said.

"I knew it was yours. They're a little bit big." Tony laughed. "I can't walk barefoot. I have a memory where I stepped on glass. It wasn't fun. "

"God, it's so scary. When I was a kid, I used to stumble and fall."

"Actually - or never mind." "what happened?" "I felt a pain in my foot as you opened the door. It continues now." "If there was a broken glass again, you'd know the pain. Let us take a look, just in case." Claude said.

The kids were going to sleep with their father this time, Audrey came with a box of creams in her hands. Tony wasn't sure, but he trusted these two people. "If there's a wound, we'll bandage it but this is the worst scenario. You can walk tomorrow even with a bandage, so don't be afraid, "Audrey said.

"I will take Julia, walk with her ... at that moment, you know." Tony never wanted to screw things up at the last minute. "Sshh. There's no wound, you're okay."

"Are you sure?" Tony touched the spot with his finger, it was both pitiful and slightly swollen. _Could there be a bug in the garden_?

"Oh yes, I see," Claude said. "I don't think it's serious." "I think it's a bee." "Bee? In our garden?" "Why not, Claude, there are flowers in the pot. Tony, I'm sorry, I think your foot will swell up a little."

"How? How much?"

"Well, it's just-" She turned to the cream box and gave Tony one of them with yellow stripes. "- Let me give you that. Take this and wear socks." Then she smiled. "Heals in three days, don't worry."

'But the wedding is tomorrow' Tony thought. But he had nothing to do and he could actually walk tomorrow. He didn't screw things up.

 

 

 

He screwed up. His foot was visibly swollen and he could not fit in the shoe. And he couldn't walk.

"I actually dreamed of having a long breakfast when I got up in the morning," Julia said. "I'm so sorry, Jul," Tony said with regret. "You have no fault, Tony. It's an accident."

"Steve, I'm gonna ask you something," Julia said. "Whatever you want." "Go to the pharmacy with Ginny, you drive the car, buy crutches, 2. And more bandages." "Okay." Steve left the room.

Claude spent the night in a hotel because of the wedding customs, the bride could not see until the wedding. So he was entertained with his college friends. Until Julia calls her.

"Honey, please tell me the organization is moving well on your side."

"Everything is fine. What happened?"

"Tony can't walk with me. Steve went with your mother to get crutches. That's how he'll get support thru wedding."

"I'm so sorry, baby. Tony still walks with you, though?" "I don't want to tire him out. The less he moves, the better."

Julia remembered something just as she spoke to Claude. He found the solution. "I'm hanging up, Claude. I think I've found it. See you in five hours." "See you."

Steve and Ginny were back in an hour, with two crutches.

"I can't walk with these. I'm more stable standing on my own," he said sadly.

"You should practice more," Steve said. "Use 1 instead of 2 if you want. Yes, do so." Steve added when Tony successfully took 2 steps.

It was really hard to walk with these crutches without setting your swollen feet down.

As he approached leaving, Tony was walking a little better. _'Julia doesn't show me, but she's very disappointed._ '

' _Now what? I can't walk like this._ '

 

 

 

 

Steve and Julia were talking upstairs as Tony listened to his inner voice.

"I didn't show the dress to anybody, can you believe it? Of course, Julie and Audrey were a little broken, I love them, but that must have been a secret," she explained.

"Dress, not a wedding dress??" "Not a wedding dress. Normal dress. White."

He stopped at a time with the dress in his hand. Focused on the void. Steve felt suspicion. "If there's anything, you can tell me."

"Claude knows that we can't age together, but he agreed. He loves me. We're getting married. Why is he taking that risk, Dad?" She was almost in tears. "He didn't leave me when he found out. He didn't do it like the others. Now we're getting married. What does he think he's getting into?"

Steve totally understood her. Something grew inside of him and he is suffering an unbearable outburst of love. Did the two really finally bond? He covered the distance between them and went to her. Julia looked up. Steve was shaking under his gaze. "Therefore, he is the right person for you." he whispered. "didn't leave you like the others"

Then, surprisingly, Julia hugged him with one arm, the other holding a clothes hanger, Steve with two arms.

"Good thing you're here." "Where else would I be?" Hugging is over, Steve tosses a pinch of blonde hair back, closing her sight.

Julia smiled and pointed to the hanger. "do you want to see?" Steve shook his head, and Julia unzipped it out of the bag. "You will look beautiful."

It was a simple dress, tied from the neck to the barbell, lace patterns from the center, and the narrowed skirt. Light brown leather belt and pointed high-heeled shoes on the right edge of Julia, belts skinned heels are in the same tone.

"I don't understand fashion, I just chose what I liked and bought it."

"I liked your taste. And today is your day" Steve said. "Speaking of my day- " Julia stopped, "Tony - Tony will always feel pain as he sets foot down. But beyond that, you're my father. You're both from the family. Good thing you're in my life and I'm very happy. Will you walk with me in the church today, Father? "

_Why the hell was he so emotional today?_

_... except for your daughter's wedding day?_

"Sure, always."

 

 

 

 

The ceremony was beautiful and flawless. She walked with Steve to the wedding vows. All eyes were watching him, and a few people - _Ginny Tony and Julie_ \- were crying a little. There was no other setback.

The party after the wedding was the place for fun. Steve ate too much cake. Tony and Julie were drunk. Ginny was tired, sitting with Steve. Couples dancing, children running.

"May I have this dance, please?" Steve, startled by the question, had come to Julia. He took her hand, smiling, and got up and walked. Julia was a little drunk.

"Well, this serum doesn't make me drunk, but you?"

"Actually, it doesn't do me either. But because I'm counting on it and drinking it too much ..."

"I understand now."

"And today is my fun day, I'm happy."

Steve chuckled. Today was his fun day too.

"I better not have to carry Tony on my back, you know."

"Oh yes."

They danced silently for about ten to twenty seconds. Slow music was playing and the two hugged, swinging to the rhythm.

"You think Tony fell in love with that Pepper girl?" Julia suddenly asked.

"Ah. No. Not."

"Right? Are you sure? He talks a lot to her."

"It's about the refrigerator."

Julia made a sound implying that she understood.

"I actually want to tell you, there's a situation, Julia. You should know something about.. me."

"Ok, say it."

"Not here, not today."

Damn, he was stupid. ' _Is that how it's said?_ ' he thought. Now Julia would wonder.

"You said no secrets between us," Julia said.

"It is. That's why I have to tell you. But I can't ruin today. I'm worried you'll get mad at me."

"If you don't tell me, I'm offended. Please, Dad."

This _'dad_ ' started a few months ago. Steve wanted to purr like a cat every time he heard it.

They went to a quieter place. Claude was dancing with Ginny. Tony was telling the kids something, everyone's attention was elsewhere.

"This is about your mother." Steve started. "I couldn't even tell Tony."

"I know the letter."

Steve stared. Julia continued: "Oh, you don't. You don't know. My mother wrote me a letter about you and your relationship before she died. I got it about 10 years ago. Until then, you were just a stranger who left my mother. Yeah, was that? "

Julia was smiling. Oh, fuck.

"In a way. We were going to get divorced." her smile is gone. "Why is that?" "We loved each other but it wasn't the same. I didn't. My heart wanted someone else. I realized it too late. When the war was over, I was going to ask for a divorce."

Julia stared. "Okay. That's okay. My mother is already dead. Was she Margeret Carter? The person you fell in love with?"

"No. I - knew him before your mother."

Julia's mouth remained open. "Bucky?" "Yeah."

The two didn't speak for about thirty seconds.

"Okay. That's no problem either."

"Is not it?"

"Of course not. I'm not anti-gay, Dad. But if you had understood that before, I wouldn't have been born."

Steve laughed. "No. I would never regret you. Never." Julia laughed.

"Are you bisexual or something? Both men and women?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Over the past three years, I've only been interested in women. As for men, I only wanted one person. "

"I can understand you. I'm sorry for your loss. We can talk whenever you want."

"You're very kind. How did you get so understanding?"

"I'm 54, but I'm not even half my age. In appearance."

The two spoke and laughed a little more, Tony was watching them. I wondered what it was about, Steve seemed very stressed but then relieved. It must have been Julia's mature attitude.

 

 

 

 

The wedding party ended without incident, and Julia and Claude were about to go to their honeymoon in the morning. And Julia certainly didn't know. Really.

"I don't like surprises but at least we're going nearby. We won't have to worry about the time difference." she was hurriedly gathering clothes. Steve, on the other hand, had taken two empty suitcases, helping Julia. thirty minutes later they had to leave the house.

"Don't be ridiculous, Julia, you love surprises," Tony said, Julia showed Tony her middle finger. "You see, she _loves_ me very much." He told Steve Tony, Steve giggled.

"Where are you going? How many days? Should we go back to New York? We have two more days."

"Greece. First Athens, then the islands. Five days. Please enjoy yourself, Tony, especially you. Don't worry about your feet. Get in the sea or something, salt water is good. Don't drink too much. "

"Yes, Mommy."

"You had a second child, Dad."

Steve grimaced, Tony pretended to choke. "Please don't say that." "It was a joke, but really. This is a 30-year-old baby. " "32"

It was like Julia didn't have to say anything else.

"Thank you for coming. Please have fun. We'll talk on the phone."

She hugged Tony and then Steve.

"Don't stay in the sun too." Steve said, and Tony: "Yes, phone. I want details" "You're so perverse," Julia said, grinning. Tony blew a kiss in the air.

"Take care, honey" Steve hugged again.

 

 

 

After a while, they put the luggage in the cab, and Julia and Claude got in. and they're gone. Tony and Steve decided to leave the house the next day. "We will go to Paris," Steve said to Ginny. "Very good idea."

"You can go by train." Audrey said.

"Not far?" Tony asked. "Well, but it would be fun. If you wish, we will drop you at the train station after breakfast." She glanced with her husband and approved.

"PARIS!!!" little Emma screamed. "We're not going, baby." said his father. They laughed.

After plans for another adventure, with Steve's help, Tony went upstairs, and they both threw themselves into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Events during summer and autumn 2002


End file.
